


Lips

by jeeno2



Series: The Darkness and the Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Rey entertains herself during a boring meeting. Kylo Ren has to deal with the fallout.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of little ficlets in which Reylo uses their Force bond... inappropriately.

Kylo Ren doesn’t know how he’s going to survive the next half hour.

This meeting with Hux and his underlings isn’t the problem. Well; it’s not the _entire_ problem. Yes, it’s boring, as these meetings usually are. And yes, it’s also a complete waste of time, Hux trying to explain complicated military tactics to these stupid policy wonks who wouldn’t know the business end of a blaster from a hole in the ground.

But what’s really driving him crazy right now – what’s making him want to bolt from this boardroom and get back to his own quarters as quickly as possible – is Rey.

Or, to be more specific: what Rey is doing right now to entertain herself while he’s suffering through this interminable meeting.

She looks so serious right now, sitting over there in _her_ board room on the Resistance base, her eyes fixed firmly on the idiot Resistance speaker at the front of the room _she’s_ in, her delicate hands folded demurely in her lap as she pretends to listen to whatever is being discussed.

But Kylo Ren is not fooled.

She knows exactly what she’s doing to him, sitting there like that and chewing on the end of that fucking ballpoint pen.

From the moment she opened their Force bond and sat down next to him, his eyes have been helplessly drawn to her mouth – to those luscious, full lips of hers pursed around the pen’s narrow tip, her jaw constantly clenching and moving as she works it over.

As Hux drones on about protocols or limited resources or some other boring irrelevant thing, Rey sucks the end of the pen into her mouth. It’s the fourth time she’s done it in the past seven minutes. Kylo Ren’s breath catches in his throat and he watches, transfixed, as she pulls the pen out again, and then as she licks her lips slowly and deliberately.

Every time she does this Kylo is reminded irresistibly of the way those lips, that tongue, feel, how they look, when they’re working and wrapped around something else entirely.

He knows her well enough by now to know that’s likely been her intent all along.

With an abrupt cough into his hand Hux looks away from his audience and down at his notes. Rey – the insufferable, maddening girl who will always and forevermore be the death of him – slides her hand up Kylo’s thigh through their bond and gives him a gentle, deliberate squeeze.

And then she turns to him and winks, salaciously.

There’s promise in those eyes. In those lips. As though his body has finally given up all hope of resistance, his pants, at last, start to become uncomfortably tight, and Kylo Ren has to dig his fingernails into his palms to keep from completely shaming himself in front of all these people who have only very recently gotten the hang of calling him Supreme Leader.

Thirty minutes. Just thirty more minutes of this torture, and then they’ll be able to put that gorgeous mouth of hers to much more interesting use.

In the meantime, he needs to think of a way to get her back for this.


End file.
